


Heat

by idoltina



Series: Prompt Fills: Once Upon a Time [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Outdoor Sex, echo caves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoltina/pseuds/idoltina
Summary: Prompt fill forevil charming + sweat (in a cave). Canon-divergent post 03.06, Neverland timeline.The heat isn’t the only thing getting under Regina’s skin in Neverland.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** adult language, sexual situations

Neverland is hot. So fucking hot, all the goddamn time, reminds her of the worst of summers in the Enchanted Forest when she’d been after Snow’s head. The air had always been thick, muggy and wet, and Regina had often found herself retreating to riding on horseback just to escape the stifling sweatbox her carriage became. In some ways Neverland is almost worse: there’s no reprieve from the elements, no shifting of daylight to dark to grant them wind or cool shade to take comfort in. Not even her little jaunt with Rumple had done much to help; they’d awaited Ariel’s return at the water’s edge for _hours_ , and no matter how many times Regina had dipped her hands into the cool water it was always lukewarm by the time she managed to splash it on her face, rub it across the back of her neck.

All things considered, she should be pretty pissed that the Lost Boys somehow managed to separate her from Rumple — that she couldn’t use magic to orient or teleport herself, that she’d gotten, well, _lost_ herself. But she’s not, not really, because being on her own means that there’s no one to slow her down or challenge her input or distract her with some silly side quest to go chasing ghosts. No distractions means she can walk farther, stop less often and not worry about such trivial things as food and sleep. And she— _Henry_ cannot afford distractions.

No, Regina isn’t angry: she’s _livid_ , and most of all she’s hating herself a little (a lot) because this — licking, nipping, kissing along David’s throat, ear, lips while she wraps her legs around him tighter as he fucks her against the wall of the Echo Caves — is a distraction entirely of her own making.

She squeezes her eyes shut a little tighter, wrenches her mouth away and arches back just a little, presenting her neck to keep him occupied. There’ll be plenty of time for that later, she tells herself; for now she’s going to enjoy this because she’s _earned_ it, has gone without for far too long, and until she gets to Pan’s camp, finds the place where X marks the spot— “ _Fuck_ ,” she grits out, nails digging into David’s shoulder when he adjusts, shifts their weight and presses back into her with dragging, curving accuracy.


End file.
